


Spark Ignited

by DashingPoe_SassyRey (DashingPoe)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingPoe/pseuds/DashingPoe_SassyRey
Summary: The following account details the adventures of Commander Poe Dameron and the new Jedi Rey after the events of The Last Jedi.





	Spark Ignited

Deleted story. End of work.


End file.
